


Pressure Builds

by beeswears



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswears/pseuds/beeswears
Summary: Sometimes to be honest to others, you have to be honest to yourself





	Pressure Builds

**Author's Note:**

> Its been eternity since my last fic , anyways I Love Primrose lol

Primrose has always been fake about her feelings around other people. She always says she is ok and smile on when she talks to folks, and she was good at since she been working as a dancer in a tavern and she gets so many " how you doing sweetheart" men who want to only grope and beat off to her so of course she wouldn't tell just anyone how she is feeling.

The gang she traveled with she has been slightly more open to, some more than others. Ophilia was kind of a hard pass as the cleric was a little pushy and had that " well aelfric will help :)" air to her. Cyrus was just a disaster about love and what girls like so that was a no also. Tressa was about making money and she was so young so anything she went to Prim for advice than vice versa. Olberic she flirts with just to rile him up and maybe she could tell some stuff here and there but nothing too much. She had a hard time faking in front alfyn he could kind of tell she was lying but he was laid back and didn't press to talk to her about but did tell her that if she has any issues she can rely on him. Therion was just like "...ok" and that has been like 60% of their interactions. The other 40% it was just like talking about thieving and dancing stuff so that was nice now and then.

And then there was Ha'anit...no matter how hard she tries she just can't help but to be honest. She really doesn't know what it is about her. The eyes that look within her soul and just pierce through her walls she has built her whole life? The soft but callous hands that stroke her face to help soothe the dancer's anxiety? Was it her lips that flood with understanding and sympathy and they felt like something she's been used to for what seems her whole life? Primrose can't pinpoint it but she felt more her around the huntress.

Of course the whole gang have their own issues and problems, but to Primrose, they felt misaligned to her own...except for Ha'anit. Ha'anit has never been shy of her own emotions but never worn them on her sleeves and that to Primrose was so extraordinary.

"How do you do it?" Primrose inquires as her and Ha'anit lay in the flatland fields at night staring at the sky. "What's thou mean?" She stares at the dancer questionably. Primrose still looking at the night sky, her hands laying on her chest " Being so honest and forward about your feelings. You seem to know what to say and what you want to do next." Now taking the view from the stars to see those piercing archer eyes that have this lustrous glow to them. Ha'anits eyes just feel so terrifying yet so warm to Prim. "Well, dost thou think ye have been honest to ones self " she says looking at Primrose's soft fair skin that one could compare to a queen's. "I'm fairly certain that I am true to myself" Prim states avoiding eye contact.

Prim is fully aware that she is lying, how do you even know yourself when your whole life has been one disaster or tragedy after another.  She doesn't want to know who she is truly like and just want to be through with it at moments. Dancing has been the one pillar in her life to keep going, but life can destroy that dream in an instant. "Something tellest me that's thou own lies" Ha'anit sits up staring at Prim as she kind of lays there with this slight crestfallen face. "Hunting and speaking have more commons than people thinketh about to set affair" Prims eyes widen and her lips not frowning as much as she is trying to make out what that even means. " Thou must trust in thine own skills, and have an idea how ye must react to certain variables that thou not knowst. You must be ready for whatever happens when you expose thineself and that aqquires to know ones own self" The hunter moves closer to Primrose. She carresses the dancer's shoulder to calm her slight unease. Primrose feels less worried about herself when Ha'anit starts tracing her hands down her arm. Primrose cheeks feel warmer as there is now a slight blush when both their hands are intertwining each others. "Very well then let me show you how I feel at this moment" Prims free hand cups Ha'anit's cheek which starts changing to a light pink blush. "Then I shall react in thine own accord" 

Their faces now only a few inches apart, closing the already short gap. Their breathes mixing in the now nonexistent space between each of their lips. Holding each other closer and strong as if they break away from the kiss the magic will be all over. Time slows as the kiss only last only a few minutes but to them it felt as it was hours upon hours. They kiss more and more as if each one had a different meaning for why. When they draw away they stare and as if they already knew each others answer, relax next to one another and hold themselves for what feels like eternity.

Staring at the stars, they have come to a conclusion. Even if their own personal journey is done, fate will still keep them together for however long they desire.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me and my bestfriend who loves this ship and will die with it. Insp for this fic is "Pressure" by Milk & Bone check it out!


End file.
